Total Drama Ultimate
by Noel Batsworth
Summary: In this Ultimate season, Chris brings the thirty eight contestants from seasons one to five to a NEW island where, once again, they will battle for one million dollars! On every second elimination, YOU, the readers, decides who goes!
1. Day 1, Part 1: Introductions

Total Drama Ultimate

_By: Noel Batsworth_

_(As the show begins, a montage plays showing Owen, Duncan, Alejandro, Cameron and Mike winning their respective seasons, in certain versions of the finales._

_Then the tagline: Who will be next?)_

Day 1, Part 1:

Chris McLean was standing at a familiar setting: The Dock of Shame at Camp Wawanakwa, despite the camp being sunk over six months earlier. Chris smoothed out his hair and sprayed his breath freshener into his open mouth.

"Welcome, devoted fans to Total Drama's sixth season: Total… Drama… Ultimate! I'm the host with the most... Chris McLean!" Chris began, showing a flawless smile for the camera.

"We'll be welcoming back our beloved thirty eight contestants who have competed over the last five seasons for the same prize: one million dollars. Once again, they'll battle for this money, while facing romance, drama, twists and turns and many of them, I can assure you! Right here at the _new _Camp Wawanakwa, only a few miles away from the original one! In this special two-part premiere episode, we'll reacquaint you with all thirty eight contestants, nineteen per episode and begin the biggest season ever! Roll the opening montage!"

(_Theme Music Plays)_

_Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine…_

_Cameron, Brick, Harold and Cody are seen chained to a wooden pole in the lake, sharks circling them while Jo and Eva laugh maliciously in a nearby boat._

_You guys are on my mind…_

_Izzy and Sierra swing in on vines, Sierra rescuing Cody while Izzy jumps in with the sharks…_

_You asked me what I wanted to be…_

_DJ, Dawn and B are admiring the island's wildlife, Dawn taking pictures, until all three are suddenly attacked by a group of squirrels. Duncan, Scott and Lightning laugh nearby until Courtney turns up and scolds them._

_And I think the answer's plain to see…_

_Heather is seen taking a selfie with Alejandro when Ezekiel jumps in behind them, causing Heather to scream loudly, dropping the phone and vomiting over Alejandro while Gwen videos it._

_I want to be famous…_

_Katie, Sadie, Beth, Lindsay, Dakota and Anne Maria are shown sitting around a table, gossiping while Tyler and Sam watch lovingly…._

_I want to live close to the sun…_

_Staci and Owen try to use Anne Maria's spray tan but it explodes in their faces, leaving them both bright orange, much to the amusement of Noah and Justin, who are standing nearby._

_Well, pack your bags cause I've already won…_

_Bridgette and Geoff are shown having a double date with Zoey and Mike, all four having a good time._

_Everything to prove, nothing in my way…_

_Blaineley suddenly appears beside the couples' table, flipping it over and laughing manically…_

_I'll get there one day…_

_Trent is shown strumming his guitar while an unidentified, concealed hot blonde girl is shown watching with awe._

_Cause I wanna be famous…_

_Chris and Chef are shown setting up dangerous challenges, laughing evilly,_

_(Rest of theme song plays)_

_Montage ends with all the campers posing for a group photo on the dock, the words Total Drama Ultimate appearing on the screen._

The camera panned back to Chris, still standing on the dock.

"Right, now _that's _sorted, let's run over the rules. In typical Total Drama style, the thirty eight contestants will be divided into two teams of nineteen, in a very unique way might I add- but more on that later! Anyway, as usual, contestants vote teammates off after they lose a challenge _but _as a special twist this season, I've got a curveball. Every second day, _you_, the public, will get to decide who leaves the island and never comes back… EVER! **(1)**"

Walking up the dock, Chris continued talking, while the camera followed.

"Now then, our first contestant this season: she most recently competed in Total Drama: All Stars and fell _way _short of the million. It's Eva 2.0 herself, Jo!"

A boat pulled up with an irate looking Jo on it, flexing her muscles.

"Welcome back, Jo!" said Chris cheerfully as Jo stepped off the boat.

Jo grabbed Chris by the scruff of the neck.

"Don't make me mad, McLean. Or it'll be trouble", said Jo forcefully.

"Understood", wheezed Chris as Jo released him and walked on down the dock.

Regaining his composure, Chris continued the introductions.

"Our next returnee: she also competed in All Stars and is without a doubt, the biggest psycho I've ever met, even bigger than Izzy! It's our Cody-mad lunatic, Sierra!"

Sierra, who seemed to have completely missed Chris' snide remarks about her, had a huge beam on her face as she approached the dock.

"Oh…My…God! I _cannot believe_ I'm back for _another_ season! And you got an Island that looks _exactly _the old one! If only my Cody-kins were here, this would be perfect", sighed Sierra dreamily, thinking of Cody.

"Yeah, yeah, your Cody obsession got old three seasons ago", said Chris, shoving Sierra past him although Sierra didn't seem to mind.

"Hey, Jo!" said Sierra, in an attempt to be friendly but Jo just growled menacingly at her.

"Ok then…" said Sierra awkwardly.

"Next up: returning from Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, it's the compulsive liar herself, Staci!" said Chris, looking noticeably worried as he expected the outrageous lies to come flowing pretty quick.

"Hey, Chris! So great to be back! You know, my Great-Great Grandfather Timothy invented returning before that-"; Staci began before she was interrupted by Jo.

"Staci… Shut up!" yelled Jo.

Staci went red and stood beside Sierra, who patted her back comfortingly. Jo looked proud of herself while Chris nodded approvingly.

"Also from Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, it's our military man himself, Brick!" said Chris.

As the boat pulled up, Brick saluted Chris.

"A pleasure to be back, Commander McLean", said Brick.

"Good to see you, soldier!" said Chris as Brick joined the other contestants.

"Brick", nodded Jo.

"Jo", replied Brick, briefly dropping his army persona.

"Hey! I'm Sierra, I don't think we've met", said Sierra, extending her hand out to Brick, who shook it.

"Pleasure to meet you, ma'am", nodded Brick.

"Time from our next contestant! He last competed in season three where he convinced us even further that he is a _terrible _jock. Tyler, everyone!" announced Chris.

Tyler jumped out of the boat he had arrived in and attempted to do a cartwheel but failed miserably, landing on his head.

Chris and Jo laughed while Sierra looked sorry for him and Staci was regaling Brick with her tale about how her Great Uncle Albert invented pain….

"I'll work on it, Chris!" vowed Tyler.

"You better, dude", Chris chuckled as Tyler stood beside Brick.

Chris did a headcount of the contestants that had already arrived and counted a total of five. Looking at his list of names, he quickly realised who was next.

"Next up, she last competed in World Tour and is one of Total Drama's most formidable competitors: The sista herself, Leshawna!"

Leshawna stepped off the boat and walked right past Chris, instead going to Sierra and giving her a hug.

"Girl, it's been too long!" said Leshawna.

"Missed you too, Leshawna", said Sierra, smiling.

Meanwhile, Brick gave Leshawna a salute while Jo sized up this potential competition.

Moving some of the contestants (i.e. Sierra) out of view from the camera, Chris continued on.

"Contestant number seven is one of the _worst _players in Total Drama history! The former feral beast himself, Ezekiel!" said Chris.

Ezekiel, now fully cured and looking relatively normal, although his hair was now a lot longer. He could probably out it into a ponytail but decided not to.

"Yo Chris, Big Zeke in the house, brah!" said Ezekiel, fist-pumping Chris, who he was now on slightly better terms with.

"Hang on a second…. Is Geoff possessing this fool?" asked Jo, openly showing her scorn towards Ezekiel.

Ezekiel huffed but was in a better mood once he saw Brick, who he had become close friends with between seasons.

"Next up, Total Drama's very own conjoined twins: Katie and Sadie!" said Chris, looking depressed almost immediately.

"Oh-My-God! Katie! We're actually on another season!" said Sadie excitedly as their boat pulled up.

"I know! It's amazing!" squealed Katie.

"Hello, Chris", said Sadie coolly while Katie had stopped and was staring at her fellow contestants.

"Something wrong, girl?" asked Leshawna.

Brick looked up and made eye contact with Katie, who blushed, twirling her hair around her fingers and pulled her and Sadie beside Jo, who was on the opposite side of the dock from Brick.

"Brah, I think Katie likes you", whispered Ezekiel excitedly to Brick.

"Hmm, she is a very nice looking girl", pondered Brick.

"Next up, Total Drama's resident CIT-", began Chris.

"Has she actually become a councillor yet?" interrupted Jo.

"Yeah, it's been like, three years", Sadie helpfully pointed out.

"_No_, I'm not a councillor yet because I've been a prisoner of this censored show!" said Courtney angrily, throwing her bags down on the dock as she arrived, glaring at Jo and Sadie.

"Ha, ha", muttered Tyler, under his breath, for he despised Courtney with a passion.

"Moving on… next up, one of the most devious contestants to ever grace this show, Heather!" said Chris.

Heather got off her boat, looking extremely bored.

"Chris, you may as well hand me the million now", said Heather, eyeing up the opposition. "These losers have _no _chance"

"Woah, Queen Bitch! You were _all that_ five seasons ago but I ain't seen you win _anything_ in all that time!" said Leshawna, taking exception to Heather's insults while the others murmured in agreement.

"I could say the same to you, Leshawna", sneered Heather, shoving past her and reluctantly standing beside Jo, who she deemed the most tolerable out of those who had arrived.

"Returning from Revenge of the Island, Total Drama's most positive contestant despite her cruel elimination: Dawn!" said Chris, coming as close to a smile as he could.

Dawn stepped off the boat, nodded at Staci, Leshawna and Jo politely and hugged Brick, Ezekiel and Sierra, who she had become close with while Katie and Sadie glared jealously….

"Hi, Chris! Back for another shot at the million!" said Dawn, happily.

"Good to see you, Dawn. Reckon you've got a good chance?" asked Chris.

"Certainly! My mind is clear and I'm completely focused", replied Dawn, while Heather and Jo snickered.

"Our next contestant hasn't competed since season two! She's gonna be _really _rusty! Beth, everyone!" said Chris.

Beth stepped onto the dock where she was warmly greeted by Leshawna and Sierra, while Heather glared at her.

"Ready to lose again, Beth?" asked Heather, sneering at her enemy.

"I actually _won_ season two, Heather", Beth pointed out.

"You go, girl!" cheered Leshawna.

"Not in some versions (**2)**", muttered Heather sourly.

"Up next, also a returnee from Season 2: the male model himself, Justin!" said Chris.

Justin arrived, topless on the boat, his signature music playing to find all the girls ignoring him.

"Looks like you've lost your charm, dude", said Chris, patting his back with mock sadness.

"What? How can this be?!" said Justin, sounding genuinely devastated,

"Like, no offence, Justin, but _Alejandro_ is like, ten times hotter than you!" blurted out Sadie.

"No he's not…", scoffed Justin.

"Yes, he is", said Katie and Sadie in unison while Heather didn't seem to notice they were talking about her boyfriend.

Justin went and stood beside Tyler, looking disheartened.

"Guess I'm as ugly as you, now", said Justin, close to sobbing. Tyler looked at him with disgust before walking off.

"Returning from Total Drama All Stars, the gaming addict himself: Sam!" said Chris.

Sam, predictably was engrossed in a small handheld game, muttering things like "Yes! New level!" or "Bonus points!"

Sam walked past Chris without even talking to him, which annoyed Chris.

"Dude… get back here!" whined Chris.

Sam still ignored him, much preferring to simply play the game.

Chris strode up to Sam and yanked the game from out of his hands.

"What the-", began Sam.

Chris briefly looked at the game with more than a hint of disgust before throwing it into the lake, where it sank immediately.

"Bro! What the hell?" asked Sam incredulously.

"That'll teach you to be more sociable, nerd", said Heather sneering and unwillingly getting herself into an argument with Leshawna about minding her own business.

Courtney walked over to Sam.

"If you want I could contact my lawyers and get them to sue the show for damage of property", offered Courtney, trying to be friendly as she hoped to form an alliance with someone.

Sam had watched season two and remembered it all too vividly.

"That's fine, thanks", replied Sam, going over to greet some other contestants.

"CHRIS!" screeched an all too familiar voice which caused most, if not all of those who had arrived to groan with disappointment that this person was here.

"Mildred", greeted Chris calmly.

"My name's BLAINELEY! I am not competing in another season of this twisted show!" screamed Blaineley, stomping her foot and nearly breaking the dock in the process.

"It's in your contract, _Mildred_", laughed Chris, waving the paper in her face.

Blaineley grabbed the contract and tossed it in the lake where unlike Sam's game, it floated.

"You see the thing about Chris is…", began Tyler.

"When it comes to contracts…", Justin continued, catching on.

"He makes _LOADS _of copies!" shouted most of the contestants in unison, with the exceptions being Heather, Courtney and Jo.

Blaineley roared at them to shut up, before reluctantly standing beside Justin, who _she _still thought was hot.

"Coming in at number seventeen, one of the most memorable contestants, despite only being in two seasons. Gwen's ex-boyfriend, the lovable guitarist himself, Trent!" said Chris.

Trent stepped off the boat, his guitar case slung over his shoulder, looking agitated.

"Chris, dude, why couldn't you have let me come at number nine"**, **said Trent, sounding upset.

"Aww, Trent! Don't be sad!" said Katie and Sadie, running over to him and pulling him into a group hug.

"Oh, come on! You're not _still_ obsessed with the number nine, are you?" asked Blaineley, taking the words out of Chris' mouth.

Trent laughed. "Ha-ha, no. I'm kidding. The fans of Total Drama on _really_ blew the whole 'nine obsession' out of proportion **(3)**", explained Trent.

"Yeah, yeah, as great as that is-", cut in Chris, shoving Trent right into Ezekiel.

"_I've _got a show to do", finished Chris.

"What's up, dudes! Geoff in the house!" yelled, of course, Geoff, as he came riding in on a jet ski. He got off beside the dock, hopped off the jet ski, high fiving Trent on his way to Chris.

"Chris, brah, long-time no see, man", said Geoff happily.

"Good to see you, Geoff! Now, go stand over there", said Chris irritably, shoving Geoff in the way he had Trent.

"That's very rude", scolded Courtney, who was completely ignored by Chris.

"You didn't say that when I was shoved!" objected Trent, sounding offended.

"Well, sorry "nine-boy", get over it", said Courtney.

"So you accuse Chris of being rude, then you say _that_", said Tyler.

Courtney and Tyler then got into a heated argument which distracted the other campers, apart from Dawn, who was the only one who noticed the next contestant arriving.

"B!" yelled Dawn happily.

"Yep, coming in at number nineteen, the silent one himself, B!" said Chris.

All the other contestants, even Courtney and Tyler, turned around as B gave a self-concious wave.

"Well Ladies and Gentlemen, that's the end of part one in which we welcomed our first nineteen contestants to the season! Tune again for part two where we'll welcome the _next _nineteen on Total… Drama…. Ultimate!" said Chris, signing off.

**A.N. That's Chapter 1 done! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review as I would love to hear your opinions on how the story could evolve and become better. Thanks!**

**(1): Just like Chris, said: YOU, the public (the readers) will get to decide who leaves at every **_**second**_** vote off! Whilst allowing the readers to vote has been done before, I am not aware of fic that has blended this and the traditional way.**

**(2): This line from Heather refers to the fact that different people win in different countries for this show. A slight, subtle breaking of the fourth wall.**

**(3): Refers to the crazy lengths some of the Total Drama fandom has expanded Trent's nine obsession to. I recommend the stories of RedEyedWarrior, they are exceptionally written and are a prime, hilarious example of this.**


	2. Day 1, Part 2: Further Introductions

Total Drama Ultimate

_Day 1, Part 2: Further Introductions_

"Last time, on Total Drama Ultimate: we began our Ultimate season by introducing the first of our nineteen contestants: Jo, Sierra, Staci, Brick, Tyler, Leshawna, Ezekiel, Katie, Sadie, Courtney, Heather, Dawn, Beth, Justin, Sam, Blaineley, Trent, Geoff and B! In part two of this episode, we'll welcome the _other_ nineteen to our new Camp Wawanakwa, right here on Total…. Drama… Ultimate!" said Chris, in the show's intro.

(Theme Song Plays)

The camera panned back to where it had left off: Chris and the nineteen contestants standing idly on the dock.

"Welcome back! As you can see, we've welcomed back nineteen of our contestants, time for number twenty: Lightning!" said Chris.

"Oh, yeah! Sha-Lightning is here to _win_, baby!" said Lightning cockily, as he stepped off the boat.

"Not if I can help it", muttered Jo under her breath.

"Welcome back Lightning. After a poor season in All Stars, do you think you can go all the way this time?" asked Chris.

"Without a sha-doubt! Lightning is going _all _the way and nobody, not even that sha-dork, Cameron, can stop him this time!" said Lightning; sound more cocky by the sentence.

Leshawna leaned over to Dawn. "Why exactly does he talk in the third person?" Leshawna asked, sounding curious.

Dawn shrugged. "Nobody knows, really"

Lightning swaggered over to the contestants, pretending not to notice Jo, however he stood behind Brick, on the other end of the dock, as far away from her as possible.

"Coming in at number twenty two, like Ezekiel, she became a deformed, unsightly, mutated beast who's now fully put right but unlike 'ol Zeke, she was actually good looking in the first place! It's Dakota!" said Chris.

"Hey!" said Ezekiel, sounding annoyed.

"DAKOTA!" yelled Sam, pushing past Brick, Lightning and Tyler to get to his girlfriend.

"SAM!" yelled Dakota, running into his arms, looking overjoyed.

"Aww!" said Dawn, Katie, Sadie, Sierra and surprisingly, Geoff and Tyler.

"Eww!" said Heather, Jo, Justin and Lightning.

"Great to see you, Chris. And I assure you, I _won't _be becoming an intern this time" smiled Dakota, her teeth fully white and flawless once again.

Chris laughed. "I hope not!"

As Dakota and Sam reunited, Geoff looked on sadly. Tyler noticed his sad expression and patted his shoulder.

"It's ok, bro. Bridgette's on her way. Lindsay too, for that matter", said Tyler comfortingly.

Geoff nodded, looking more optimistic.

"Yipeee!" yelled a voice from overhead.

The voice was soon identified as Izzy, who came parachuting in, landing poorly and crushing Brick and Lightning in the process. Fortunately, Izzy had landed reasonably lightly, so there wasn't a lot of pain.

"That's gotta hurt, dude!" exclaimed Geoff, sounding surprised.

"Izzy! No crushing other contestants! Do you think this show's made of money to pay insurance when people get injured?" yelled Chris angrily.

"_Sorry_, Chris! Just trying to have some fun, Y'know? Make the show _exciting _again!" said Izzy enthusiastically.

"The show _is _exciting!" protested Chris.

"No, it isn't!", said every single camper that arrived at that point along with one who had just arrived, a very familiar voice, who was used to insulting Chris.

"Our next camper, Gwen, everybody!" said Chris, when he noticed Gwen standing behind him,

"Hey, Chris. No offence or anything, but they're right. This show has lost its edge. It's getting stale. It's been a nightmare for five seasons", said Gwen.

"If it's a nightmare, then why do you come back, Goth girl?" sneered Heather.

"For the million dollars!" said Gwen, while other contestants gave Heather _"duh!" _looks as if the answer was obvious.

"Plus, you're all signed to an unlimited amount of seasons", Chris cheerfully pointed out, waving the contract in first Gwen's, then the camera's face.

"Good to see you, girl!" said Leshawna, happily greeting her best friend as Gwen approached her. They shared a hug.

Chris continued with the introductions.

"Next up, the one we all fear, Eva!" said Chris.

"I thought _I _was the one you all feared", said Jo, looking confused.

"Eva is the _original _one we all feared", said Trent, while Ezekiel nodded, he knew this first-hand.

Eva stepped off the boat and got right into Jo's face.

"So, this girl is meant to be Eva 2.0? We look nothing alike, dumbass!" said Eva, glaring at Chris.

"Woah, take it easy. I never wanted to be Eva 2.0. If anything, you're Jo: Old Lady Version", said Jo, not appreciating the comparison.

Eva looked furious. "You calling me an old lady? You are _dead _and I'm gonna KILL YOU!" roared Eva, leaping at Jo.

Luckily Brick, Geoff, Trent and Tyler managed to restrain Eva in time.

"I don't like you", snarled Eva, glaring at Jo as the guys pulled her away.

"Feeling's mutual", snarled Jo.

"Oh, come on! I miss everything good around here!" said Duncan, who had arrived while Eva was being restrained.

Chris opened his mouth to make the introduction, but Duncan covered it with his hand.

"No thanks, McLean. I don't need your introductions", said Duncan viciously.

Duncan high fived Geoff. "Good to see you, buddy!"

"You too, man!" replied Geoff, as the two exchanged a man hug.

"CODY!" shouted Sierra suddenly, shattering the eardums of everyone else in the vicinity.

Sure enough, Cody, looking like his usual, geeky self-had just arrived.

"Um, hey Sierra-", began Cody but was cut off as Sierra charged at him, pulling him into a bear hug. Cody didn't expect this, so he fell backwards off the dock and into the lake, Sierra landing on top of him.

"Sha-ouch!" exclaimed Lightning while Justin, Duncan and Heather laughed along with him.

"_Awkward_. Come back after the commercial break for more: Total….. Drama….. Ultimate!" said Chris.

(End of Commercial)

The camera panned back to Chris and the twenty four campers on the dock, as well as the two in the lake.

"Welcome back! Before the commercial, we welcomed back seven _more _campers, the most recent being Cody, who just got sent flying into the water by Sierra, in some kind of weird football tackle…", said Chris.

"It was _supposed _to be a hug!" said Sierra.

"Sorest hug I've ever been in", wheezed Cody, clutching his torso.

"Only hug you've ever been in", snickered Duncan.

"Aww Cody-kins, are you ok?" asked Sierra.

"Leave me alone!" yelled Cody, hiding behind Eva, who sighed and tossed him on the ground.

"Aww Cody, we're already trending on Twitter!: #CodyMakesASplash #TotalDrama!" said Sierra excitedly, taking out her mobile phone.

Sam looked from the phone to the lake, where his game was, looking exasperated.

"No mentioning Twitter or any other social networking sites on this show! It could cost us _millions _of dollars!" said Chris.

"You just said it though", pointed out Ezekiel.

"That surprisingly wasn't stupid or sexist", said Courtney. Eva laughed at this and the two exchanged a brief grin, which gave Courtney her chance.

"Later: you, me, we need to talk", whispered Courtney.

"Alliance?" asked Eva.

"Yep, you in?" asked Courtney.

"I guess… last time I lost my temper, it cost me the game. I could do with some allies", said Eva.

"Glad to be working with you!" said Courtney excitedly.

Unbeknownst to both of them, Jo had heard every word….

"Next up: The Spanish Sensation, Alejandro!" said Chris.

All the girls that hadn't experienced his company first hand (i.e Katie, Sadie, Dakota) swooned at the sight of him, much to the annoyance of Sam, who glared at Alejandro. The girls (and guys) who had competed in the same season as him before, rolled their eyes and generally ignored him.

"Hello, Chris. Sorry ladies, but regretfully, I am already taken", said Alejandro, walking over to Heather, who hadn't acknowledged his arrival up until that point.

He kissed her, which lead to some wolf whistles from the other campers.

"I hate your guts, but you're _really_ good at making out", whispered Heather to Alejandro, who laughed.

"LINDSAY!" yelled Tyler happily, running to greet his girlfriend, who had just arrived.

"Tyson? Great to see you! Where's _Tyler_?" asked Lindsay, looking around and eventually spotting Sam.

"There he is!" said Lindsay running up to Sam and making out with him.

"That's so low, making out with someone else in front of your boyfriend", said Geoff.

"This _is _Lindsay we're talking about", said Trent.

"Lindsay!" said Tyler, sounding frustrated.

"Sam!" yelled Dakota, pulling Sam away from Lindsay.

"Get your dirty hands off my boyfriend!" yelled Dakota.

"No, he's _my _boyfriend", said Lindsay, looking at Dakota like she was the stupid one.

'Two hot girls fighting over me…. This is great!" thought Sam silently to himself.

"_I'm_ your boyfriend, Lindsay!" said Tyler impatiently.

"Tyler! I missed you so much!" said Lindsay, hugging Tyler and making out with him, the incident with Sam already forgotten for her. Tyler, however, hadn't forgotten it at all….

"What's up guys? Great to be back!" said Owen, stepping off the boat.

"Good to see ya, big guy!" said Chris with genuine enthusiasm.

Duncan, Geoff, Trent, Tyler and other friends gathered around Owen, happy to see him. He pulled all four of them (Duncan, Geoff, Trent and Tyler) into a bear hug.

"Losing…. Oxygen…", wheezed Duncan while the others were similarly out of breath.

"Sorry, guys!" said Owen immediately, releasing them. All four fell to the ground, panting for breath, especially Trent and Tyler as they had been close to Owen's armpits.

"GOSH! Way to kill everybody, Owen", said Harold, in his usual objective tone.

"STRINGBEAN!" yelled Leshawna, as she and Harold hugged.

"Seriously? Everybody's getting reunited but me and Bridgette!" said Geoff.

"It's ok bud, she's coming…", said Trent, assuring him.

"Harold….a _pleasure_, as always….", said Chris sarcastically.

"Another island? _Really _original, Chris!" said Harold disapprovingly.

"Yeah, yeah dweeb, shut up", said Duncan.

"GOSH! You're so harsh, Duncan", replied Harold and the two immediately resumed their old arguing routine.

"Um, Chris. Are you going to introduce me?" asked a meek voice behind Harold. It was Cameron, who had come on the same boat.

Chris stared at him. "Whatever dude…. Cameron, everybody!"

Cameron pushed his glasses up his nose. "Thank you", he said, looking around and accidentally making eye contact with Lightning.

"You're sha-dead!" snarled Lightning.

"Aww, it's ok little guy, Owen won't let him hurt ya!" said Owen, pulling Cameron into a bear hug, where like the others before him, he was soon panting for breath.

"Next up-" began Chris.

"BRIDGETTE!" yelled Geoff, running over to his girlfriend, who had just arrived, of course, carrying her surfboard, which whacked Ezekiel on the side of the head, sending him flying into the lake but nobody noticed.

"You missed me, huh?" asked Bridgette, a sly grin on her face.

"Yeah…", said Geoff awkwardly and the two immediately began making out, much to the annoyance of everyone else.

"Yeah, yeah, this is Total _Drama_, not Total _Love Fest_!" said Chris, shoving them aside.

"Aww, Chris. Leave them be. Bridge's been _dying _to see him!" said DJ, who had been on the same boat as Bridgette.

"DJ!" said Duncan, high fiving his friend while DJ said hello to everybody else. Geoff mumbled a hello while making out with Bridgette, who didn't need to say hello due to the fact they had shared a boat ride.

"Hey, y'all!" said DJ happily, delighted everyone was so glad to see him.

As DJ mingled with the other contestants, Chris began the next introduction.

"Next up, one of the most memorable contestants in Total Drama history and the _winner _of All Stars, Multiple Personality Mike!" said Chris.

Mike stepped off the boat, grinning when he saw Cameron, Brick, B and Sam, who he considered close friends. He nodded and smiled briefly at some people he'd never met until then.

"Multiple Personality Mike! Welcome back, dude", said Chris, high fiving Mike.

Mike smiled then broke into a loud cough. "Thanks, Chris. And it's _former_ Multiple Personality Mike. It's just me in here now", explained Mike.

"How the hell is that even possible?" asked Duncan, remembering the monster that was Mal.

"They eliminated themselves within my subconscious, so I have all their abilities now", replied Mike.

"Really? Like what?" asked Cameron.

Mike smiled and did some flips, similar to Svetlana, followed by a perfect Manitoba Smith accent and Chester impression.

"See!" exclaimed Mike.

"Cool, dude!" said Geoff.

"Neat!" said Harold.

"Oh, bravo! If only we all had your _mind blowing_ abilities", said Noah, sarcastic as usual as he stepped off his boat.

"Geez Noah, no need to be so mean!" said Owen, looking at his "friend", his face full of shock.

Mike looked offended making Noah actually feel bad, a rarity for him. Noah scanned the faces in the crowd, finally finding the one he was looking for. They nodded at him and he carried on talking, his plan continuing.

"Sorry, dude. I didn't mean what I said", said Noah, coming as close as he could to an apology.

"That's ok, man…." said Mike awkwardly.

"Aw, Mike! Don't feel too bad, I actually _agree_ with bookworm on this one", sneered Scott, taking the first chance he could to bring Mike down a peg.

"Leave him alone, Scott", said Courtney, glaring at her ex-boyfriend.

Scott raised his hands in mock guilt. "My bad, Court. Didn't know you had a thing for nutjobs. Then again, look at your dating history, Duncan and all that, you really _do _like nutjobs, don't ya?" mocked Scott.

"I dated you too, remember? So yes, I _do_ have history with nutjobs.", said Courtney.

Chris looked from Scott to Courtney, thinking the situation couldn't possibly get any _more _awkward.

"Anyway…. Scott, everybody!" said Chris.

Mike, Cameron, Dakota, Sam, Brick and Dawn booed loudly.

B remained silent, although he gave Scott a thumb down.

"Shut it, losers!" snarled Scott.

"You shut it, fool!" said Anne Maria, arriving at that moment.

"Welcome back for another season, Anne Maria!" said Chris, in an attempt to regain control of the programme. He was unsuccessful, predictably.

Scott and Courtney were glaring at each other while the others seemed to have spilt: some (like Heather, Lightning and Alejandro) were standing near Scott while others (like Gwen, Duncan and Mike) were standing near Courtney, as if taking sides.

Anne Maria, sighed, unnoticed as she joined her fellow contestants. She had consolation as she admired herself in her mirror, while applying _more _spray tan.

"Now for the _final _contestant. Runner up on All Stars, Zoey!" said Chris.

"ZOEY!" screamed Mike, picking Zoey up and swinging her around.

"What a freak", muttered Scott.

"Hey, Mike! Hey everyone! Great to see you all!" said Zoey, smiling as she made eye contact with Gwen, Duncan, Cameron, Dawn, B and others she considered friends.

"That's it everyone! All 38 contestants have arrived! Tune in next time for the new team formations and the first challenge, right here on… Total… Drama… Ultimate!" finished Chris.

**A.N.: Phew! Finally, introductions are done! They're always hard and I feel I tried my best with them in this case. Next up, the very first challenge, a nod to popular culture if I do say so myself! As well as the contestants being split into brand new teams. I have found a unique way of doing this, which I hope you'll all enjoy! Remember, I'll decide who goes out after the **_**first **_**challenge, you guys decide every **_**second **_**challenge. Thanks again for reading! Peace!**


End file.
